Hedgehog of the Resistance part 3
Warning: contains cursing The letter Dr. Migu sent to Axel still clear in his mind, thoughts of what were to come ran though his head like water flowing in a river. Axel *in his mind* "what if I mess up, or if i forget my training and they see me nothing but someone who holds them back? Shira, sensing Axel's anxiety walked up behind him her gentle smile calmming his fear. Asonja: TOO TIGHT ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!!?!? Razz: nope just trying to knock you out cuz you keep screaming!!!! Mahdi: we are just gunna click you into our three seat plane thats all. *holding back a chuckle Axel hops onto the front seat of the X31-Pheonix and extends a hand to Shira helpping her onboard* Shira: Choas emerald? Axel: check! Shira: Rocket shoes? Axel: they're on my feet so check!!! Shira: ok we are ready for take off *the planes start up and rolls down the ramp and lifts off into the sky* Voices: GOOD BYE AXEL AND FRIENDS. BYE ASONJA DONT FORGET TO WRITE, I WANNA HEAR EVERYTHING WHEN YOU GET BACK Its been days since Axel and his crew left Nimagi, Knothole was now in sight. Shira: I see it the base what was it called again? Axel: The Knothole Freedom fighters. Asonja: Thats almost as lame as Axel's badnik breakers name *small chuckle* Axel: BADNIK BREAKERS WAS AN AWESOME NAME!!!!!!! Mahdi: Dude the name was as bad as Jane's singing Jane: What did you say!!?? Mahdi: nothing!! hehehe. Our hero's planes landed in an open feild dotted by trees. Axel: So this is Knothole village? Mahdi: It seems like it I'll try to find the base *he takes out this device* Axel: whats that? Mahdi: its a locator why would i pull it out if it wasnt? Axel: no need for the aditude Mr. I can talk science stuff... Shira: This place is so beautiful. Asonja: I'll be honest this feild is nice. Razz: finally something positive outa you. Axel: Almost looks like the the jungels on Nimagi. Jane: ok I love the view just as much as the next person but look!! *she points to the sky* A small horde of Buzz Bombers fly across the sky as if they are chasing something. Mahdi: Robotnik's influence is here too... Axel: Cmon lets find the base. Axel's tone turned serious as if all the joy the forest brought him turned sour. Karry: Axel are you ok? Axel: I'm fine lets just find the base already. Mahdi: I found it follow me!!!!! The four followed Mahdi through the forest. Minutes turned into hours and they still haven't arrived at the Knothole Freedom Fighter's base. Asonja: Are you sure we are going the right way Mahdi? Mahdi: The locator says we're heading in the right direction. Jane: My feet are killing me!!! *Axel just stayed quiet* Karry: are you sure your ok Axel? Shira: yeah you stayed quiet for hours now. Razz: The longest you stayed quiet was 40 minutes. *Axel stops for a second then ran off at super speed* Karry: Axel?!?! *she begins to run after him* Razz: Leave him alone Karry when he gets like that he knows somethings wrong. Shira: we should go after him. Asonja: this is Axel we're talking about, he goes on solo missions all the time. Jane: thats what scares me this IS Axel, his hot -headed in a new enviornment screams trouble. Mahdi: He went this way *They followed in the direction Axel ran and came to a stop only to see Axel standing looking shocked* Shira: Axel?? Razz: SHIRA WAIT!! *a robotic claw comes down seperating Axel and the others* Robotnik: I never guessed I'd find you all here, I wonder how you made it off of that rock you call an island. Karry: Robotnik!!?!?! Robotnik: In the flesh now I understand you have a chaos emerald, hand it over. Axel: Like I'd hand a chaos emerald to an egg shaped man like you Robotnik: resorting to petty insults i see? Fine if you wont give it to me I'll take it by force!!! Axel: i'd like to see you try!! *Robotnik starts pushing buttons on his control pad firing missles* *Axel and his frieds start dodging the missles making thier way towards Robotnik* *Axel takes out the red chaos emerald* *robotnik starts to swing one of his robots claws into Asonja* Axel: CHAOS CONTROL!!! *Axel uses chaos control to stop time and pushes Asonja out the way* Time starts again and they both fall to the ground while the claw hits the air. Asonja: what the hell dude!!!!! Axel: i just saved you from a hospital trip. *gets up* Robotnik: Stand still it will only hurt for a second!! *A blue ball hits robotnik's robot in the back and it falls down* ????: Cmon he wont stay down forever! Shira: who is that? Jane: doesnt matter lets go now!! *She starts running and the rest follow* *Minutes later the stranger lead them to a village* ????: so whos the leader here eh? Axel: That would be me but I guess I should thank you for help out back there, whats ya name? ????: Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and yours? Axel: Axel and these are my friends Shira, Asonja, Mahdi, Karry, Razz, and Jane *he points them out as he names them* Sonic: Your the Axel everyone at Knothole is talking about? Axel: I guess so, I got this letter from Dr. Migu. Sonic: And the chaos emerald? Axel: My grandmother found it and gave it to me back on Nimagi. Sonic: well here we are the Knothole Freedom fighter's Base. END OF PART 4 Category:Stories